tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rating Game: Big Brother
Liam: Hey Viewers, I have decided to make another season of ARG! But this time it is Big Brother style! With POV and HOH challenges! And we have the Million bucks ready to give to the winner! So, Lets continue S2 of ARG!!! Rules: #If someone is Inactive for 4 HOH Challenges, They will be Auto-evicted. #But if i know about you inactivity you will be excused. #Don't complain about elimination. #Raging also won't be tolerated #Do not edit the elimination Table without my permission #When someone is Auto-Evicted, Someone might replace them. #HAVE FUN #Make the show interesting with Drama and plots, So its funnier for the readers and not Boring # The Housemates: (If you want a nickname, Write it next to your name) This is a continued season. Anyone new has to be in Debuters. #XrosHearts #MRace2010 (Call me Race...oh cool, small text :D) #Misterunknown (Call me unknown) #LinsdayxJustin #Stars&Straps20 #Tikkibikki #CaptainSparklez13 #TrentFan (TF) #ReisenMoon (Call me Twilight) #Franky494 #OrangeBirdMaster2 (Wanna be called Orange) #Berryleaf (Leafy) #LightningandDakotaFan6 (Jordan duh! :P) #Russelrules44 #Sunsummer7 There will be a debuter, so if you wanna have a shot at joining put you sig here! :D #Natedog14 (Nate, if you dont mind :P) #Zannabanna #BlazeHead 51 (time to forgive and forget. :) Elimination Table Day 1: The Lounge: (Chat) Liam Announcer Box: Welcome Housemates to Rating Game: Big Brother. You may chat until the first HOH Challenge Tikki: Hi guys! Sun: Hey. Orange: I can't believe I qualified for Part 2! Unknown: Part 2 came out of nowhere... Race: Sorry guys for not saying it, but Liam didn't want me to :P. (CONF) So nice i made it through here :D (END CONF) Franky: Hi, I'm happy to be here, (Please TRY '''to make challenges long-ish so I have a chance on winning as I'm in Englnad) '''L.A.B: The HOH Challenge starts at 8PM UK Time (9PM in Italy and Germany. Depending on where you live 2-3PM in America) Franky: Yay, I can be active Jordan: OMG Hi! :P Race: I'm here then. READY TO ROLL....isn't it a quote from somewhere? I don't really remember :P The HOH Challenge: LAB: Okay, Housemates. The challenge is to make a chillout room for yourself. The best one gets HOH power this episode. Also they get to keep their chillout room! Have fun! (More lines, Better Quality. There is no limit on lines, just make the better quality one ;P) Orange: *starts to put up the walls* 1/6 Race: *puts walls* (1/6) Franky: *;Puts up Walls* (1/4) Tikki: *wallpapers walls* Orange: *puts up walls* 2/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls (2/4) Race: *walls* (2/6) Tikki: *carpets floor* Orange: *puts up walls* 3/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls* (3/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 4/6 Tikki: *pulls in sofa* Franky: *Puts up walls* (4/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 5/6 Jordan: *Pulls in stand for TV* Orange: *finishes putting walls* 6/6 Tikki: *brings in tv* Franky: *Builds a king-size water bed* (1/3) Jordan: *Places it on the stand and plugs it into the sockets* Orange: *starts putting orange wallpaper* 1/2 Tikki: *brings in coffee table* Franky: *Adds water to water bed* (2/3) Orange: *puts orange wall paper* 2/2 Twilight: *decorates room* (1) Xros: *Puts up walls* Tikki: *Adds side table* Franky: *Finishes water be (3) Orange: *puts TV stand* 1/1 Race: *walls* (3/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 1/3 Race: *walls (4/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 2/3 Race: *walls* (5/6) Orange: *puts TV on TV stand* 3/3 Race: *walls are made of quartz* (6/6) Orange: *starts to put couch* 1/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (1/2) Orange: *keeps trying to put couch* 2/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (2/2) Orange: *puts coach* 3/3 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 1/3 Orange: *starts to put a orange leather comfortable bed* 1/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 2/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 2/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 3/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 3/5 Race: *puts drawer* (sadly have to end this here for today, cause I need to go) Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 4/5 Leafy: *pulls out tv* (1/3) Franky: *Adds an arcade* (1/4) Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 1/4 Orange:*finishes putting an orange leather comfortable bed* 5/5 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 2/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (2/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 1/3 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 3/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (3/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 2/3 Franky: *Adds a bowling alley to the arcade (4) Liam: Woah! Okay, The winner of the HOH challenge is........ Orange!! Congrats! I also have another announcement. Due to a recent servey, HOH challenges are actual challenges, Whereas POV challenges will be Ratings!! :D So, Orange, Who are you nominating for eviction this week? Orange: Russel and LxJ, I didn't see them do the challenge The POV Challenge: Liam: Okay, The POV Rating this week is........... Emoticons XD. I will rate Emoticons, So just pick which one you think will win! XD Eviction 1: The Bedrooms: (After Eviction Chat) Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current